


The World Can Change Its Heart

by Ezras_Mused_Writings



Series: Logan Being Chronically Ill (aka: My Ventfics) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (bruh everyone's missing out on my favorite type of logan angst), (dude avoids the question like the plague lol), (have to do everything myself apparently), (how is that not a suggested tag), (how is that not a tag), (that's also not a tag?!!!), Affection, Alternate Universe - Human, Avoiding A Question, Bigender Sleep | Remy Sanders, Chronic Pain, Crying, Denial, Doubt, Driving, Genderfluid Logic | Logan Sanders, Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Brain Fog, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Chronic Fatigue, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Chronic Pain, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Wheelchair User, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Medical Conditions, Medical Jargon, Medication, Multi, Nonbinary Dr. Emile Picani, Panic Attacks, Passing Out, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Worry, and masking that pain, crossposted from tumblr, feeling like a burden, insults mentioned, lightheadedness, lying, lying about pain, toxic exes mentioned, toxic friends mentioned, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezras_Mused_Writings/pseuds/Ezras_Mused_Writings
Summary: Logan has been dealing with chronic pain and various medical issues air whole life, which makes dating for em rather difficult as some days ay has major flare ups of fatigue and pain. Which has often made the other person or people break up with Logan. So when ay was asked by Virgil, Patton, and Roman to join their relationship three months ago, ay was hesitant, but accepted the offer anyway. As it would be rude not to, especially if you’ve wanted to be in a relationship with them.Ay has vaguely talked to them about air chronic medical issues. Just the basics ay usually shares with people that become friends with em. But ay much rathers to keep the more difficult days to emself because ay’s used to people leaving em just because of air pain. So, when ay has a major pain flare up on the day they all were supposed to go out ay has to tell them in more detail. But only after being too stubborn for air own good.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani
Series: Logan Being Chronically Ill (aka: My Ventfics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120772
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	The World Can Change Its Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Ezra here, this idea came to me at like 2 am about a couple months ago. *Looks toward the fic* this baby can fit so much projection! Like almost too much. I’ve wanted to do something along the lines of this for a while now. All the chronic illnesses and medical issues are pulled from me because like I said a bitch needs to project. So have this fic. This is literally basically pure vent fic, Logan has just absorbed into me because of this fic. Yes it is purely self indulgent and I don’t plan on this gaining any traction, as it is highly hyper specific.
> 
> Also, don’t do what Logan does here, never mask pain that you have, even if you’ve had it for as long as you can remember like me. Logan is very stubborn -like me - in this. (But as of note, sometimes as a person with constant pain, you need to pull through the day because the world isn’t waiting for you to get better when you physically can’t. But when you’re in like more pain than usual, you really shouldn’t)
> 
> Acronym meanings:  
> EDS = Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome ([of the hEDS type, aka Type 3 {I’ve always called it type 3, lol} for anyone curious] we call one of my issues this because the one I have actually doesn’t have a name because it’s so rare [of course i got something so rare it doesn’t have a name] but is very similar to EDS so we call it and treat it like that)  
> NSwML = Noonan Syndrome w/ Multiple Lentigines (most people in the community use NSML but I prefer NSwML for some reason)  
> ID = I hope you know this one, but just in case: Identification
> 
> -Crossposted from my Tumblr: @ezrasmusedwritings-

Logan woke up to air nine am alarm. It was a softer noise than what normal people have. Due to the fact loud noises make em have headaches easier. And ay doesn’t want to start the day with that. Ay rolls over to air phone, turning the alarm off. Ay grabs air phone and air glasses. Putting the glasses on and then slowly. And rather painfully stands up out of air bed. That is when ay felt the pain travel up from air ankles to the base of air neck. That was a sign that a flare-up would happen today. It felt almost like an achy pounding pain. The main pain that stood out was more muscular than anything. But ay knew that ay also had joint pain, even if ay can’t feel it as much, it’s always there, persistent.  
  
Logan groaned, turning on air phone to look at the calendar. When ay saw that today was the day that ay was supposed to go on a date with the others. Ay sighed, “Not today, pain. Today will go just the way we planned even if you persist.” Logan had a pained smile, walking over to air bedroom door, ay opened it, and walked over to air living room, directly sitting down on the couch.

Logan groaned a little again, leaning air head back on the back of the couch. _How am I going to make some excuse? I can’t just call it off today. We all finally had a day off. It’s important and if I called it off then what would they think of me? It would be like calling off an appointment day of whether I’m the patient or the doctor, which is a rude thing to do._ Logan snapped out of that train of thought when ay heard a ping, meaning the group chat was messaging. Ay turned on air phone, pulling up the texting app.

_Roman: Hey, specs. Are you okay? You should be awake right about now._

Logan stared at that message for a long time. Having somewhat of a difficulty processing it before replying, probably because of morning brain fog. Ay typed without thinking.

_Logan: You all alright?_

Logan avoided the question, rather obviously. Which ay was used to doing, avoiding something that got a little on the nose with whether or not ay's alright. Because ay wasn’t okay, air body felt like it was on fire but instead of fire, it’s air body having pain all over. So ay typed another message to answer the question.

_Logan: I’m good._

Logan looked at that message. Hopefully that would ward off worried boyfriends for now. Logan sighed, looking toward the heating pad. It was nicely tucked in a basket with things like back warmers and throw pillows. It took a while for Logan to even get up off the couch, rather fatigued and hurting. But Logan stood up, out of pure spite, to get the heating pad. Ay put the heating pad to press against air lower back. Ay's been having lower back pain for a little less time than say knee pain, but ay's also had it for about fifteen years. So although that was air worst pain point ay still had experience. Ay sat there with the heat on high, looking at air phone. Ay looked at the messages ay missed while setting up the heating pad.

_Patton: I’m alright. Are you sure, Lo? That’s not how you usually type._

_Virgil: I’m okay. Yeah, what Pat said about you. Are you sure you’re okay?_

Logan wanted to answer with the truth. Ay really did. Ay wanted to say to air partners that ay hasn’t even gotten out of air pajamas yet because of the pain along with fatigue from just waking up in pain. But ay is reminded of all the partners that left em for that exact reason, for being quote-unquote ‘A lazy bitch’ or mentioning how air pain wasn’t as bad a week ago. Even when they know it’s a fluctuating thing. Ay also wanted to just reply with a short text saying ay was alright and ay would just use air wheelchair that ay saved up for purposes like this and long walking distances. But that required going out of air apartment, going to air car and opening the trunk and getting it out, which required bending over and Logan knew air back wouldn’t enjoy that. Which ay also just didn’t have the energy for. Logan was stuck deciding what ay would type and finally gave in to a decision, hoping air partners would be alright with a little white lie.

_Logan: I’m okay, no need to worry about me. Just in a bit of pain, it’ll hopefully die down soon. Like I’ve said before, I’m used to it, I don’t remember a world without pain. I’ll just pack some medication and that should be fine._

Logan typed that out, knowing it wouldn’t die out, especially if ay had to go out because the only thing that masked the pain nowadays was a heating pad and some rest. Yeah, Tylenol helped a little, but that was only a little, and Logan couldn’t take Advil because of air bleeding disorder. Ay had prescribed medications for the joint pain, but it has to be taken at certain times, and the overwhelming pain today was muscular.

Logan slowly got up, arching air back in pain. Which didn’t help any but it was a reflex that ay had. Ay grabbed the heating pad by its cord and turned it off, putting the heating pad back in the basket. Ay slowly moved over to air kitchen, opening the fridge to get a water bottle. Not only to take the medication dose but to bring along with em because ay had another dose in the afternoon. From how the others talked about the day that all of them would be out and about the town for probably until tonight. If hiding the pain goes to plan. Ay looked at all the medications on the counter, finding the three bottles of medication that ay needed, all different doses, and all for different times or reasons. One for the morning, so ay put the other two in a bag near all the medication and opened the one for the morning.

Logan popped one pill into air mouth and then opened the water bottle, taking the pill with a drink of water. Ay grabbed the red cap that was the lid to air preferred Tylenol, which was fast releasing and put that Tylenol in the same bag the other meds were in after taking two. Logan sighed, hearing the ping of air phone which was all the way over on the couch. Sighing, ay walked over with the bag in hand, but before going to the couch ay grabbed a back warmer and put it in the bag as a just in case type of thing. Ay then went to the couch, sat down, and grabbed air phone. Looking at the text that popped up.

_Roman: If you’re sure, Lo. It’s alright if you have to cancel it. We realize that your genetics suck and that it’s not your fault you’re in pain, yes you’ve had to deal with it all your life, but that doesn’t mean it’s unimportant. You have EDS for god's sake, well something like EDS, but my point still stands. You will have flare-ups now and again. You can’t help that you were given shitty genetics. I mean sorry to diss your profession and all, but you were the one that got NSwML and all the other shit you have and not your sibling. It’s not your fault, Lo._

But Logan was already up and putting on air black chunky knit sweater, and dark blue denim jeans although ay was struggling to put the clothing on due to having to arch and bend air back. As soon as ay got dressed and pulled the medical alert ID tag up and over the sweater ay typed a text back.

_Logan: Ro, V, and Pat I promise I’ll be fine, if it’ll ease your worries, I’ll pick you all up so I can have access to my wheelchair._

_Patton: Okay, see ya soon._

_Virgil: See ya. Drive safe._

Logan put air phone in the bag and slung it on air shoulder, grabbing and twirling air car keys before opening air apartment door. Ay closed it and tried air best to look not too obviously in pain, Ay doesn’t want other tenants in the complex to pity em.

Soon Logan was in the parking garage for tenants of the complex and went to the car, which is a dark almost midnight blue car. Ay unlocked the car, going to the trunk to make sure the wheelchair was there. Once ay saw that the wheelchair was there ay closed the trunk and went to the driver's seat. Ay then drove over to Virgil, Roman, and Patton’s shared house. Ay honked the car horn to signal to the others that ay was here.

Patton was out first in a light blue t-shirt with a gray cardigan over it and some light blue jeans. Then Roman comes out of the house with full make-up, a red turtleneck and white distressed jeans. Logan thought was ‘extra’ as Virgil would put it, but you can’t stop Roman once he went all out. Speaking of Virgil, Virgil comes out of the house in his patchwork jacket, distressed purple shirt, and distressed black jeans. They all got in the car, Virgil in the passenger seat mainly so his nerves would be eased because he could watch Logan and make sure he was okay to drive. Logan groans a little, arching air back.

“You sure you’re alright to drive, L?” Logan nodded.

“I drove over here to pick you all up, correct? So, therefore, I should be fine.”

“Alright then L, if you’re sure. I mean, we could switch seats and I could drive if need be.”

“I’ll be alright, I promise.” Logan said, “So, where are we going first?”

“There’s a small café downtown that Ro and I want to go to! By the looks of it, you’ll love it! It’s very quaint and quiet and by the looks of it on the website, the lighting isn’t fluorescent so it won’t make you have headaches hopefully.” Patton said with a happy smile on his face. “It’s also wheelchair accessible if you’re worried about that.” Patton then hands Logan his phone, which was on Google Maps to give Logan directions. So Logan drove with help from the directions Patton’s phone gave em.

Logan parked the car, reading the sign, _Flaming Echos Café_ , having remembered this was air siblings café “Oh, this is my sibling Emile’s café that they own with their spouse. I haven’t seen Emile in a good bit, that'll be good.” Logan unlocked the car, going out on to the sidewalk to pay for the meter. Once ay paid for the meter ay went to the trunk and got air wheelchair to relieve the others' worries, unfolding it, putting it on the sidewalk, and then sitting in it. Once everyone else was out the car ay locked the car. They all walked -well, Logan rolled- into the café, Logan waving to Remy and Emile once ay noticed air sibling.

“Hey Lo! How’s your job going?” Emile said once the four were at the counter.

“Going good, how are the commissions going for your art?’ Logan said and Emile noticed the pained smile on their sibling's face.

“Going well. The café is going well also, ain’t that right coffee cakes?” Emile said the question toward their spouse, Remy.

Remy turned toward the counter from where she was making some orders that other customers had made, kissing Emile on the cheek, “Yes it is, darling.” He then noticed Logan, “Oh hey Lolo, doing well are ya?” Logan hesitated with that question before nodding.

Roman put his hand on Lo’s left shoulder while Virgil had his on Logan’s right, mouthing, `You sure you’re okay?` Which honestly, Logan was getting annoyed with how many times people have been asking that today.

“You sure you’re good, sib?” Emile said to Logan.

“Yeah, I’m good, just a chronic pain flare-up, nothing new. Now we need to order so we don’t hold up the line.” Logan laughed, making an order. Air partners then made their order with Roman paying. Emile gave their sibling a small frown -that Logan didn’t notice- as the group goes over to a table to wait for their order. Patton pulled out a chair so that Logan could roll in comfortably.

Soon, Emile comes over with their orders, Logan ordered a black coffee with three sugars and two double chocolate chip muffins. Virgil ordered a hot chocolate with whipped cream and a cream cheese danish. Patton ordered a caramel latte and two raspberry filled doughnuts. Finally, Roman ordered two blueberry muffins and a green tea drink.

Lo smiles to mask the pain, but Virgil picked up that Logan wasn’t smiling genuinely so Virgil said after taking a sip of his drink, “Are you sure, like _really_ sure you’ll be fine? I mean, we’re going to the park after this Logan. If I remember Patton’s plans. You’re going to have to walk on your feet because of the grass, because I know we’re going to be walking in the grass at some point. Knowing Patton, and how he likes to feel the grass on his ankles.”

“I’ll be fine, V, and if I’m being honest, everyone asking around me if I’m alright is getting annoying. I mean, I get that you all care about me, I do, but some days people that live with chronic pain and fatigue need to do something. The world doesn’t stop spinning just because of a small percentage of people.” Logan said, taking a sip from air coffee.

\---

Soon they were all walking, hand in hand in a park, Virgil stabilizing Logan just in case the fatigue gets worse or leg pain gets more noticeable. They were all walking in the grass when Logan said, “I need to sit for a bit, I'm going to go over to that bench for a bit, alright?” Ay pointed over to the bench and walked over to the bench, grabbing air water bottle and pain meds, as it was time for the afternoon dose. Ay put the pill in air mouth before taking a drink from the water bottle. Logan sighed, closing air eyes a little. Soon air boyfriends come over to sit on the bench with em.

Roman smiled, giving Logan a little peck on air cheek, which caused air face to erupt in blush. Ay was still not used to physical affection, even though the group has officially been with em for three months now. However, ay was glad that ay was still getting used to being in a relationship because if it wasn’t for the blush, air partners would probably notice the utter exhaustion on air face.

After sitting down for a little, Roman said, “You good to walk again, our Nebula?”

“Sure,” Logan said, going to stand up, only for em to have done it too quickly, ay supposed, which air body was not ready for if the lightheadedness was to say anything about it. Before any of air partners could catch em, ay fell, passing out.

Luckily, it wasn’t too long of a fall, so Logan didn’t look to be bleeding from anywhere. Which would be a cause for concern. But when Logan finally stirred, ay was in the back of air car, leaning against Virgil. Logan groaned, leaning into the warmth. “Hey Starshine,” Virgil whispered. “Roman’s driving us back to our house, you will be just fine.” Virgil carded his fingers in Logan’s hair, not only to double-check for any bleeding but as a calming gesture.

Logan’s eyes fluttered open at the sound. “V?” Ay said.

“We’re all right here, Starshine,” Virgil said.

“We’re driving you to our house, if that’s alright, babe,” Roman said once he realized Logan was awake.

“What happened?” Logan said, groggily.

“You passed out, Hun,” Patton said.

“Oh.” Logan sighed, “I’m... sorry about that. I ruined everything...”

“You didn’t ruin anything, Lo! However, you have a lot of explaining to do.”  
  
“I know...” Logan rubbed at air eyes. “I know I do.”

Soon, they were parked at Roman, Patton, and Virgil’s house. Once Roman got out of the car, he opened Logan’s door, but instead of waiting for em to try standing, Roman scooped Logan up, carrying em bridal style. Ay would’ve been a blushing mess if ay wasn’t focused on other things going on in air mind. Ay was more so worried about how to tell the others that ay lied earlier today because all they asked for when ay first accepted was, well to be honest with them.

Logan was soon being propped up by a throw pillow on their couch, Patton was getting the group a drink, but Virgil and Roman were looking at em with worry. Roman piped up, “Now, if you’re up to it of course, would you like to explain why that happened?”

“Uh. Okay, so you know how I texted you all `I am okay, no need to worry about me. Just in a bit of pain, it’ll hopefully die down soon. Like I’ve said before, I’m used to it, I don’t remember a world without pain. I’ll just pack some medication and that should be fine.` Well, although me having pain all my life is true, it dying down, especially when I wake up with it being terrible, won’t usually happen.”

“Why did you lie, Lo?”

Logan sighed, “I’m used to partners outright dumping me because of how much my pain fluctuates, and well, I didn’t want that to happen with you guys. So, I just thought, as long as I look like my pain is going away slowly but surely, I wouldn’t be questioned about it. I didn’t know that me pushing my body so hard would cause me to pass out... it hasn’t happened before. If I knew I would probably pass out if I pushed my body too hard, I probably wouldn’t have lied.” Patton soon was back with three coffees for Virgil, Roman, and himself. And a tea for Logan. Logan’s face looked almost... regretful. “I’m sorry... again. Sorry for ruining our date. Sorry for everything.” Logan’s eyes were glassy as if ay was holding back trying to cry. “I get it if you all want to break up with me, you all asked me to be honest, and I lied. I also get if you want to break up with me because I’m a handful.”

Logan balled emself up, bringing air knees toward air face, ignoring the pain that shot up from moving. “Starshine. Look at us.” Virgil said.

When Logan didn’t move air head Roman put a hand on air knee, “Babe, please.” Before the rest knew it, the pet names from both Virgil and Roman must’ve broken em because ay was shaking with full sobs.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry for ruining everything. I’m sorry my body is like this.” Logan said although the words were broken by guttural sobs. Patton pried Logan’s hands from air legs slowly but surely because air fingernails were digging in on the denim of air jeans. Soon the other three are cuddling Logan -making sure not to apply too much pressure to em-, waiting until ay calms down a little. Roman was carding his fingers in Logan’s hair as a grounding exercise. “I’m sorry-”

Patton stops Logan from continuing to say sorry for things ay can’t control. “Sh, sh. It’s alright. It’s okay. It’s not your fault, Lo. You can’t help that your pain is like this.”

“But yes I can-”

Virgil cuts em off this time, “Starshine. You really can’t. You can’t help that you were born with so many medical problems. Your pain has always been there, if it gets worse on some days to where you can’t go anywhere, then you can't help that.”

“But yes I can-”

Roman said, soft and reassuring, “You're only saying that because you've lost other people you love because of your fluctuating pain, aren't you?” Logan nods hestitantly. “We don't plan on doing anything like that. We love you, babe. And we love you for you. Pain and all.”

“Oh. Okay.” Logan said, pausing a little before continuing, “Thank you.”

“No need to thank us, Starshine. Honestly, I'm kind of pissed that anyone would just break up with someone because of something they can't help. Now, what do you want to do for the rest of the day? We want to accommodate you and your needs today.” Virgil said.

“You're all sure? I can be a handful..."

“We're sure.” The other three say in unison.

“Why?”  
  
“Because you are worth it. You're worth all the high points and low points. Because we all love you and you shouldn't see yourself as a handful.” Patton said.

“Okay,” Logan said and thought because _what did ay want?_ Ay wasn't used to the prospect of being asked that. Ay sat there for a little, pondering. Then ay finally has an idea. “How about we just have a movie night?”

“Sure. Now, is there anything you need from your apartment? Because you’re definitely staying over. Because I want to keep a watchful eye.” Virgil said

Logan thought for a moment before speaking, “You sure you’ll be okay going to my apartment?” Ay said this because ay was so used to people saying something like that to just drive away from em. “And thank you. Although I don’t think I need someone to watch over me.”

“We want you to be comfortable, Starshine. And that is just one way to show our love.”

“Okay.” Logan thought for a moment again, thinking about the essentials. “Okay so, I have a basket in the living room with throw blankets and et cetera. There is a heating pad in it, make sure to get that. My medications are on the kitchen counter. The only one I don’t need is my bleeding medication, as that is for emergencies only. Also don’t worry about not seeing my joint medications, because I have them in my bag.” Logan thinks a little more, “If it’s not a bother can you maybe get take out while you’re all out? I don’t care from where. Just, I thought because we’re now having a movie night, that’d be fitting.”

“I think we should still bring your bleeding medication, as a precaution.” Virgil said, “Also yeah, I was thinking about getting take out. We can do that.”

“Is that too much to ask?” Logan said, “Sorry I’m new to the whole `chill with the fluctuating pain` thing.”

“Aww babe, it isn’t too much to ask.” Roman said, “It’s okay, babe. Honestly, _I’m_ sorry that you’re new to people being okay with your pain fluctuating. And I bet Pat and Virge over here are too.”

The others nodded their heads. Logan looked at all three of them and simply said, “Thank you.”

“No problem, Lo. Maybe you should get some rest while we’re out, okay?” Patton said.

Logan nodded, “Sure thing.” The others give em a throw blanket in case ay gets cold and as soon as Logan lays down they all head out.

\---

“Starshine, we're back. We got the stuff you asked for.” Virgil said. Virgil paused for a bit before continuing “We got some McDonalds, as that is the closest fast food place.”

Logan yawned, waking up a little and rubbing air eyes. Ay slowly sits up, waving to the other three and grabbing and putting air glasses back on. “Hello, dears.”  
  
“How is your pain, babe?” Roman said with a comforting smile. Logan saw the heating pad in Roman’s arms and made grabby hands. “Is it worse or the same dear?”  
  
“Worse.” Logan said with a groan as Roman handed the heating pad over. Logan put it behind air back and turned it on to high.  
  
Patton made a sad face putting down Logan’s medicines on the counter. “Don’t overheat yourself, our love.”  
  
“I know, I always have it on high though, I’d rather be sweaty than feel the pain.”  
  
Virgil gave a small smile, "Okay, Starshine, just tell us when you get too warm, okay?" Logan nods.  
  
"Will do." Roman then handed over a zebra plush. "Awww, y'all didn't have to."  
  
"We know you like stuffed animals and thought while we were out we could stop by the store and get you one." Roman said, "I thought a zebra was fitting because of EDS. I know you have a lot of zebra stuff but honestly you can never have enough." Logan snuggled the stuffed animal, thinking about ideas to name them.  
  
"I'm gonna name them Bottle Cap." Logan said while muffling slightly delirious with pain laughter.  
  
After laughing at the name Virgil walked over and handed over a bag of dark chocolate truffles."Also we thought we'd get you your favorite dark chocolate. Although I think we should eat the fast food and put on some movies before you eat any of the truffles." Which made Logan pout but ay put the chocolates down.  
  
"Patton c'mere." Logan said after the others sat on the couch. Patton walked over from putting things away that they all thought to get at the store as well as ay's medication that ay'll need for the night and sat down. Roman grabbed the remote, looking on On Demand.  
  
"What do you wanna watch Lo? You get first choice." Roman said idly.  
  
"You all really want me to choose?" Logan said, "I know that most of the stuff I enjoy watching you all don't like much, so are you sure?"  
  
Virgil nodded, "We want to treat you today, especially after that fall, so yes."  
  
Logan thought for a moment before saying air choice, a nice documentary about stars. Ay cuddled up to air boyfriends, content. He only lasted maybe halfway through before he fell asleep, tired after the day's events. The others only woke him up when it was dinner and then they all cuddled up on the couch again, watching Logan's favorite tv series. Then ay took air meds while the others pushed a spare mattress in their room so they could keep a watchful eye on em. Logan then went to air boyfriends room and slept on the mattress with a couple spare throw blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said earlier this is crossposted from my tumblr: @ezrasmusedwritings


End file.
